King James V
King James V was the King of Scotland for 29 years from September 9, 1513 until his death on December 14, 1542. He was the father of the current monarch of Scotland, Mary Stuart. Early life James was born to James IV of Scotland and Margaret Tudor, who was the older sister of the King Henry VIII of England. Season 1 Consummation - (Mentioned) Marie de Guise told Catherine de' Medici of France of the troubles and expectations that had been laid before her after her husband's death in reply to an insult from the latter. Marie told her daughter, Mary Stuart, while getting ready for her wedding that the earrings she was wearing had originally been a gift from her father to herself. Liege Lord - (Mentioned) Both his daughter and Lord McKenzie brought him up while talking about The Battle of Solway Moss in secret during The Scot's Welcome Celebration. No Exit - (Mentioned) James Stuart and Mary Stuart, his two children brought up the topic of their father several times. Most notably when they were in Mary's chambers talking about the line of succession. Season 3 Clans - (Mentioned) While talkng to a Druid, he told Mary Stuart he didn't think Mary Scotland's monarch washed ashore wasn't even a possibility, until he looked in her eyes. Claiming the human soul was immortal, and when we die, we live again in another. Inside Mary, he recognized her father, King James, and his father before him. Spiders In a Jar - (Mentioned) During Mary Stuart spech to her people she she stated she was born on this soil. Crowned after the English murdered my father when I was six days old. Season 4 Playing With Fire - (Mentioned) While Mary Stuart and James Stuart were taling about the future, and her and King Darnley having kids, James said he hoped one of them would be called James. After their father. Pulling Strings - (Mentioned) While talking with her brother, Mary reminded eeryone Scotland has one true ruler, herself the daughter of James V, crowned on her sixth day and appointed not by the Pope, but the Almighty Himself. Blood in the Water - (Mentioned) Quen Mary and King Darnley's son was born. Prince James named after his grandfather, King James V, and uncle James Stuart. Family Tree * Stuar Family Tree Notes Historical Notes * Only legitimate child of James IV to survive infancy. * Became King at just seventeen months old. * He ruled Scotland for 29 years. * He had two wives and three children. * He asked for the hand of Catherine de' Medici multiple times. He married his first wife Princes Madeleine a few years after Catherine's own marriage to King Henry II. * His first wife was King Henry II of France's sister, Madeleine of Valois. * King James, King Francis I of France, the young Prince Henry, and King Henry II of Navarre (Queen Jeanne's father) all went boar-hunting together in 1536, before King James' wedding to Princes Madeleine. * His marriage to his second wife, Marie de Guise was done via proxy on 12 June 1538. * His only surviving legitimate child was Mary Stuart, she succeeded him when she was just six days old. * Legend says that on his deathbed, James was rueful when he discovered his wife had given birth to a girl; Mary was his only surviving legitimate heir, and he believed a woman would bring an end to the empire. Category:Character Category:King Category:Male Category:Royals Category:Scottish Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned Category:House of Stuart Category:House of Tudor